Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Special Naruto X Kushina fic "Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki"


**Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki**

**I don't own the Naruto series**

Birthday the day when a life is born and welcome to this world the world of the living, Naruto Uzumaki his birthday was October Tenth. One of the worst day to ever have a birthday, since the day he was born was the very day he lost his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and was given the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi.

Naruto always just wanted to be loved and to have friends that's all he could ask for and yet he was never given these things as a child and through his life. But yet he never had a single thought of hating his parents why?

He never knew why maybe it was because he never felt how it was to be loved by parents or to know what a parent's love was like.

That's is about to change

Naruto had battle the Kyuubi and had come across what appears to be the Kyuubi in its true form? A beautiful woman with long red hair and her eyes were dark blue. Her clothes yellow T-shirt with black dress over. She was bare footed but her appearance seems warm.

"What a human here? Who are you?" Naruto asked the red haired woman standing before him.

"Oh that's right it's been a long time hasn't it?" The woman smiled friendly.

Naruto remain silence was he wasn't sure who this woman was or why was she here in the first place?

"Have you got it yet?" The woman asked.

"You! You're the Kyuubi aren't ya!" Naruto point at the woman who suddenly burst into laughter.

"What laughing at me again huh? You think you can fool by disguising yourself as a woman. Don't think I'm falling for that you fuc-" Before Naruto could finish on what he was about to say. The woman suddenly bash on Naruto's head causing a large lump to appear on his head.

"No son of mine will be a foul mouth." The woman said.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he couldn't believe it. Fate must have finally stopped being a bitch and have decided to give what Naruto desire once more.

The woman rubbed the back of her head while she blushed slightly. Naruto was starting to tear up from his eyes he couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"That's right I'm your." Naruto quickly hugged the woman rubbing his face into her chest. The woman smiled as her warm presence gave this moment a pure warmful moment. He found her he finally found her at last.

"I guess Minato didn't tell you huh? That idiot leaving me out of this, but I guess it can't be helped." The woman chuckle as she could hear Naruto crying shedding his eyes.

"It's you it's really you. I always wanted to see you Ttebayo Kaa-san." Naruto was choke up he wanted this moment for so long to see the face of his mother and hear her voice.

The woman known as Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's mother smiled as she couldn't believe it as she spoke "Ttebayo eh you really do take after me Naruto," Kushina chuckle.

Naruto broke the hug as he was so happy he was so happy than anything moment of his life. This moment was the best thing that has ever happen in his life.

Kushina helped Naruto with the Kyuubi problem she used most of her chakra to keep the Kyuubi from taking all of Naruto's chakra so the two can have their moment their mother and son moment.

"I guess Minato forgot to include about me being seal inside you as well. We gave you the Kyuubi Naruto. I know this may have been tough for you Naruto. But I really didn't want to have you suffer." Kushina frown but however Naruto kept on smiling.

Naruto's smile made Kushina smiled right back at him. Kushina pulled Naruto into a hug as she rub her right knuckle into Naruto's skull "I give I give I give!" Naruto laughed.

Kushina let go of Naruto as she grinned. Naruto grinned back as both of them were like near perfect copies of one another.

"I didn't think my mom was a babe." Naruto laughed lightly.

Kushina grinned as she blushed slightly as she scratched the back of her head feeling a little embarrass that her called her a babe. On such level to show how beautiful Kushina truly was that her beauty even caught her son's attention.

"Well you got your father's hair that shows you take after him as well." Kushina chuckled.

"Wait, you're beautiful and I look almost like you. So that makes me handsome."

"Very handsome shame you didn't get my red hair I am sure you would caught the eyes of many ladies." Kushina laughed.

Naruto thought to himself of what he would looked like if he did had red hair "Good point. But I don't think red hair with me would beautiful and awesome like yours Kaa-san."

Kushina chuckle "You're the second person compliment my hair."

Naruto smirked "Let me guess dad was the first?"

"You got it." Kushina smiled.

Kushina told the story how Minato and She met and how they fell in love with one another. Minato loved Kushina's hair it was one of the things he loved and liked about her. Minato his life to saved Kushina from being capture hidden Cloud. Kushina used her hair for Minato to find her.

And while telling him the rest of her story. Kushina told the story how she and Minato end up being seal inside Naruto's soul. The story left Naruto sad and heartbroken that indeed both of his parents were dead but they live within him.

"Wow mom I wish I could have met you and dad in another life. I'm sure would could have become great friends." Naruto smiled about that very thought.

"If you did I am sure both you and Minato would be fighting over who ask me on a date." Kushina joked around as Naruto laughed.

Naruto's laugh became light as his laugh died down "I love you." Kushina's words made Naruto's heart skipped a beat as hearing those words made his heart feel warm.

Naruto looked down at his feet "All my life I thought I would never get the chance to meet you or dad but here am I talking to you but though dad and I had a different type of meeting." Naruto sweatdrop as he thought back to his first meeting with Minato.

"You punch him didn't you? Where you hit him the face? Yeah the face I am sure of it." Kushina guessed.

Naruto again sweatdrop before he told his mother "Yes and no I punched him in the stomach. He took it pretty well but like you he missed me and wanted to see me. He told me he believes in me and that I can make the right path in my life."

Kushina laughed but soon smiled "Naruto,"

"Yes?" Naruto raise his right eyebrow.

"I am proud of you." Kushina gave Naruto a kiss on his right cheek as Naruto blushed either from Kushina's warm soft lips or that fact this was the first time he ever gotten a kiss from his mother who loves him and was proud of him.

Naruto stood up "Wait here mom."

Kushina nod her head as Naruto vanish from her sights to deal with the Kyuubi.

Naruto found himself in front of the Kyuubi as Kushina's chakra chains kept the Kyuubi down in place. But the Kyuubi growled at Naruto as it couldn't get up.

"I always hated you fox and you hated me as well." Naruto smirked

"**What are you up too?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I'm about to get a little power boost and your ticket." Naruto grinned.

It didn't take Naruto long to defeat the Kyuubi and gain a new power and gain full chakra control over the Kyuubi. Naruto return to his mother Kushina Uzumaki who awaited and had a big smile on her face.

Kushina hugged her son "Naruto I'm so proud of you, you did it. You took control just as Minato said. Naruto I'm glad I was able to finally get to see my son my baby boy."

"Mom I love you mom I love you." He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. Kushina felt her chakra slowly fading away she felt her presence sliding away.

Naruto shook his head "No, No, No! DON'T GO DON'T GO!" Naruto cried. It pains Kushina to see her crying like a little child, he was her little Naruto no matter what age he was. He was her little joy he was a mommy boy.

"Naruto I…" Before Kushina was about to finish what she was going to say. Naruto's chakra bust out from his body as a heavy set of blue chakra overcomes Kushina's body surrounding her. Kushina looked at herself as she felt herself feel strange and odd for some reason.

Kushina felt her body become completely solid as the first time since her death she felt air filled her lungs. And felt her heart gave off a strong beat. Kushina had a shock look on her face as she backed away from Naruto.

"Mom?" Naruto was confuse he wasn't sure what just happen just now.

"Naruto what did you do?" Kushina asked her son as Kushina felt herself was alive. She was alive Naruto had revived his mother without the need to sacrifice a life to do it.

Kushina started to chuckle at first as tears slowly came down her face. Kushina looked at her son who looked as if he was trouble for doing something bad. Kushina hugged her son as Kushina gotten her wish she was alive now she can be in Naruto's life.

"Thank you." Kushina said tearful.

"Mom," Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say or know what just happen. He just wanted to have his mother, he wanted her in his life she loves him and he loves her. All those Birthdays both she and Minato missed all those wishes Naruto wanted.

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled as she reopened her eyes staring into her son's eyes. Kushina lend her face forward to Naruto's face making him blushed of having her so close.

"Mom what are you doing?" Naruto had a sad but curious look on his face.

"Naruto I want to make it up you for those years without me or Minato there to support you. I know you were made fun of, and you wanted someone to be there for you. Naruto I want to give a special birthday gift." Kushina's smile made Naruto feel relax he trusted his mother.

"Do you trust me Naruto?" Naruto nod his head.

"Yes I trust you Mom I know what you're planning I know you're doing it out of love and you want to be a part of my life." Naruto smiled big.

"Naruto I shall give you a mother's love. Give you all of my love." Kushina surprise Naruto as her lips touched Naruto's lips. Kushina place her hands on Naruto's shoulders keeping him to backing away or freaking out.

Naruto felt warm soft lips touching his lips feeling her wet tongue reaching inside his mouth. Naruto was blushing he was kissed by his own mother. Naruto know his mother loved him but never like this?

Naruto broke the kiss "Mom what are you doing?"

Kushina's smile turned into a big frown "Naruto I love you, I don't want you to suffer any more. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Naruto frowned for a second but his frown turned into a smile as he said to his mother "But I'm not alone anyway I got friends, I got people who trust me. I saved my village many times you and dad gave your lives to protect me and the village. And I risk my life to protect the village as well. I'm not afraid not anymore."

"Naruto you've done so much."

"I have but I know I can't win the heart of a girl I loved. I never had such good luck with girls or women. And now you kissed me I feel all funny inside." Naruto blushed.

Kushina smiled "Naughty Naruto got dirty thoughts in your mind."

Naruto gasp as he shook his head "No, no, no it's not like that mom. I love you, your beautiful and wonderful woman. But I know I can't take dad's place in your heart. But I don't want you to be alone as well. You're alive now mom, I want to take you with me to Konoha to see all my friends I made."

Naruto unzipped his orange jacket showing his manly strong chest "Naruto," Kushina smiled. As Naruto kissed Kushina deeply as their lips met once more. Naruto placed his hands on Kushina perfect lovely hips.

Their kiss was filled with passion and love as Naruto grow a lust for his beautiful mother Kushina was becoming turned on by her young stud of a son. Kushina felt Naruto's hands slowly down now grip on her round lovely ass.

Kushina broke the kiss as Kushina licked her lips as she moan lightly as Naruto gave a quick slap on Kushina's right ass cheek "Naruto!" Kushina said with a shock look on her face.

Naruto grinned "Sorry about that mom I was in the moment. You're such a babe."

"And you're such a stud." Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto unbutton Kushina's T-shirt as she removed her High-collared. Now standing before Naruto in her bra and panties as Kushina's wore white pair of bra and panties Kushina was blushing as if it was her first time.

"Mom your beautiful truly beautiful." Kushina had an evil grin on her face. Kushina pushed Naruto down as she removed her bra showing her lovely double D-Breasts to her son. Kushina removed her panties slowly.

"Wow! Dad you are one lucky bastard." Naruto chuckled.

"And now you are one lucky bastard." Kushina grin. Kushina got down on all four as she crawled towards Naruto like a horny cat. Kushina crawl on top of Naruto as her breasts was press against his chest. Kushina unzip Naruto's pants and took out his seven to eight inch penis.

Kushina stroked Naruto's penis slowly as Kushina smiled with a please look on her way "My, my have you grown."

Naruto moaned from getting stroked off by his mother "Ah, mom ah."

"Kushina my name is Kushina. Now tell me who your mommy?" Kushina grinned.

"You are."

"Louder."

"You are!"

"Louder!"

"YOU ARE!" Naruto moaned loud. As he moan loud he came without warning as he shot his sperm load all over Kushina's left hand was covered in his sperm.

"My God what a load you shot and flavor." Kushina licked Naruto's sperm off her fingers.

Kushina got on top of Naruto as she place his penis at the entertains of her pussy as she slowly slide down as his penis enter inside her. Kushina jerked her head back "OH YES!"

Naruto place his hands holding Kushina's hips as Kushina start moving her hips up and down bouncing. Kushina grind her hips as she rides her son's penis. Naruto moan loudly feeling his mother's pussy gripping his penis tightly.

"Ah yes mom." Naruto said.

"Tell me my name!"

"Kushina," Naruto whispered.

"Louder."

"Kushina!"

"Louder tell me who riding your cock tell me who your mommy!" Kushina's hips bounce fasters her hip bouncing doubled. Naruto felt himself on the edge of cumming again.

"KUSHINA! YOU'RE MY MOMMY YOU ARE YOU ARE!"

"And you're a naughty boy aren't ya fucking your mommy you naughty mother fucker." Kushina smiled.

"Yes I am a mother fucker!"

"Cum Naruto cum for your mommy cum right in her pussy!"

Naruto unleash sperm deeply inside Kushina's pussy filling her womb with his sperm. Kushina lay down on Naruto's chest as they pant together. Kushina rolled over off Naruto. Kushina had a happy look on her face but she grasp when she felt Naruto rubbing against her.

"Naruto," Kushina moaned as she felt Naruto kissing her skin softly.

"Mom I hope you're not tired I'm still hard." Kushina chuckled.

"You naughty boy."

"And you're a naughty mommy." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina rise her ass in the air as Naruto hold Kushina's hips as she felt Naruto's penis rubbing between her ass cheeks. Naruto precum between rubbing Kushina's ass cheeks Naruto smiled as he decide what hole to bang this time.

Naruto thrust his penis into Kushina's tight asshole as Kushina let out a loud scream. Kushina tried to take it well but Naruto's penis was hamming her asshole deeply. Kushina started to moan loudly as she felt her son pounding her asshole.

Naruto reached his left hand out as he grab Kushina by her hair as he thrusts his hips faster. Kushina smash her ass back against Naruto to meet her thrusts.

"Ah you like it don't ya." Naruto smiled as Kushina was now talking dirty to him now.

"You like it don't ya. You like my big ass my big fat ass!" Kushina moaned.

"Ah God Kushina I do I love your big ass!" Naruto slapped Kushina's right ass cheek.

"You naughty mother fucker you love my ass you wanna fuck it? Yes that's what you want you want to fuck your mommy's ass don't ya? You wanna pump that fat dick in my ass!" Kushina's dirty talk was making Naruto harder.

"Mom this is the best birthday gift ever!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes honey fuck your mother fuck her until you can't cum. Take me hard take me all you want baby it's your birthday. Fuck me harder give me another baby honey give me another child!" Kushina never felt herself so horny in her life Minato was the only man who ever brought the sexy vixen in Kushina. But now it was Naruto was bringing out Kushina's inner lust.

"Kushina mom I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes baby yes my Naruto is cumming he's gonna cum in my ASS!"

Kushina and Naruto reached their max level of pleasure as Kushina's ass tighten up around Naruto's penis. Kushina's pussy was dripping with her love juice. Naruto gave out one final thrust as he came inside Kushina's asshole filling her up.

Naruto and Kushina looked at one another. Kushina's hair was a compete mess as if she got the fucked knock out of her. Both she and Naruto were sweating from their mother and son love making moment. Naruto loves his mother very much and Kushina love her son more than anyone ever could.

Many may would call him a mommy's boy but he wouldn't give a flying fuck he loves his mother too much to care what they think. Kushina smiled as she believes the red line of finding a soulmate doesn't leave you to one line to have one soulmate but found her second soulmate in her son.

"Happy Birthday Naruto I hope you made your wish."

"I did and it came true I have you."

Kushina cuddle with her son as they were naked alone in the special spot in Naruto's soul a place where no one could tear them apart from one another.

"Come on mom let's go I am sure Bee-san and Yamato-sensei is waiting for me to wake up. I am sure they will get a big surprise to meet my beautiful mother." Kushina grin as she nuzzle Naruto's nose.

"Sure but let's rest a little longer. It's been awhile since I hold you like this." Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead as Naruto bury his face in Kushina's breasts. Alone in Naruto's special place in the deepest and purest part of his soul his heart.

**Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki**

**End**

**A special Naruto X Kushina fic oneshot I wanted to do. Naruto's Birthday was a great day to do it. I know it has the form of becoming a story my oneshots has that effect-laugh-**

**Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki and wish you many more ^_^**


End file.
